Discussion:Toxic (épisode)/@comment-5372485-20130823000717/@comment-8451018-20130823143718
Bon, comme tu as pratiquement tout dis, je vais prendre la suite et rajouter quelques remarques auxquelles j'ai pensé. Juste préciser que Britney Spears a beau être l'une des chanteuses emblématiques de ma génération, je ne suis pas non plus une fan de ses chansons. ^^' Donc, un épisode pour mettre en lumière le personnage oubliée de Brittany. Et, let's have a kiki ! ça commence par le simple fait de lui donner un nom. Et quel nom ! XD Et aussi un épisode qui révèle un peu plus le sex-appeal des filles du Glee Club. Ça fait du bien. =D "Why not Britney, Brittany ?"-> J'aime cette réplique de Kurt. ^^ Puis, "Leave Britney alone !" XD On sent que le Brittana est en marche avec cette protection de San' pour Britt'. Et j'aime beaucoup le fait que Britt' veuille partager son moment de danse sous hypnose avec Santana. ^-^ Et puis, c'est genre méga-hot entre elles ! *_* I'm A Slave 4 U & Me Against The Music. ''Franchement, elles ont une alchimie sensuelle entre elles, juste wow et qu'on a perdu par la suite, c'est trop vrai. Et c'est hyper dommage. --' Sinon, je crois que c'est le plus long discours de Britt' depuis le début de la série. Et la tête choquée des autres est superbe ! XD Kurt est terriblement pénible avec Britney dans cet épisode-là… voire complètement insolent quand il pète son câble sur Will. J'avais exactement la même tête que les ND quand il a explosé à ce moment-là : Choquée mais en riant. =P En y réfléchissant après, je me dis qu'il ne doit pas arrêter de se faire bullied par Azimio et Karofsky donc il doit être sur les nerfs. =S Oh ! Will mentionne Michael Bolton c'est-à-dire le futur père de Robin Sylvester… Tout est lié dans cette série ! ^^ Et bien moi, j'aime l'amitié Finn-Artie. Et j'ai d'ailleurs été contente de la retrouver à diverses reprises dans la saison 4. Quand Artie vient au secours de Finn face à K&A, c'est sympa mais je n'aime pas non plus que Finn le renie devant Beiste. =S Ça, c'est pas cool. Sinon, on voit bien que Beiste est une gentille. ^^ Elle agit un peu comme une bonne fée dans l'ombre en leur redonnant une chance. =) Et ce sera comme ça dans toute la série. Elle aime ses garçons comme Sue aime ses filles. Et toutes les deux aiment les élèves du Glee Club même si Sue préférerait se faire couper le langue plutôt que de l'avouer. =P Alors… Azimio a une conscience ??! Ravie de l'apprendre : il ne frappe pas les handicapés MAIS il frappe les gays ?! O_o C'est vrai que tout cela est très logique ! --' Déprimant ! --' ''Stronger Oh ! Le Docteur Gates… pardon, je veux dire Carl ! ^^ Et c'est parti pour un triangle amoureux chez les adultes. Cette intrigue ne me passionne pas cette saison. Et donc ce gentil dentiste fait du bénévolat au lycée… Le cri que pousse Finn lorsqu'il se retourne vers Schtroumpf Rachel me fait mourir de rire. Pareil pour le "Oh My God" de Kurt. XD Alors, c'est le retour de notre Rachel égoïste : le bonheur de Finn doit passer par elle et seulement par elle… Drôle de vision d'une vie de couple en vérité. =S Pareil pour le faire choisir entre le foot et elle. Elle ne se sent tellement pas aimé, que c'en est un peu triste. Humm, trop sympa : Rachel fait une liste de chansons à chanter au chevet de Finn quand il sera dans le coma à cause du foot... >.<' Et là, je me prends un coup au moral en pensant à celles qu'elle lui chantera pour le 5x03. =S Je me fais du mal. =S ...Baby One More Time ''sexy ! Rachel est hyper sexy dans son nouveau style. Bon, par contre, tous les mecs se retournant sur son passage, c'est un peu ''too much pour être vrai mais bon, c'est l'idée. ^^' Et JBI est juste écœurant. "Je te donne ma maison. Je tue mes parents et je te donne ma maison pour Rachel !" --' Flippant, méga-flippant, super-méga-giga-flippant ! O_o (Et qu'est ce que fait Britt' à tripoter la toison de JBI, je vous le demande ! XD) Ce gars est écœurant !!! Ah =SSSS et le truc de l'ordi… je ne veux même pas en parler. O_o *frissonne* Alors, dans cet épisode, Will m'insupporte : il est complètement autoritaire, psychorigide et coincé dans cet épisode. --' Et trop superficiel pour récupérer Emma. --' Ah et Terri qui se pointe là, comme ça, comme un fantôme. On ne s'y attend pas : ça fait peur. Et Sue essaye de le remettre sur les rails mais il comprend tout de travers ! XD "Je vais faire Britney avec vous sur scène : Super, hein ?!" Euh… non ! Mauvaise idée ! ça fait trop… ambigu et équivoque ! XD Je trouve aussi que la scène Finchel dans les vestiaires, quand Finn prend Rachel dans ses bras, est très touchante. *_* Bon, après Rachel gâche tout avec son perpétuel sentiment d'insécurité. Dommage. Et Wow l'émeute pendant Toxic. JBI est écœurant (je l'ai déjà dit mais je le pense vraiment !), et Zizes pareil. =S Depuis quand les élèves paniquent quand ils entendent une alerte comme ça ?! Sérieux, on aurait qu'il y avait la guerre. Et porter JBI comme ça… Ahahah ! XD Mais oui : les discours de Figgins son toujours énormes. On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec lui ! =P Ahaha ! Je me suis fait avoir comme une bleue ! Je pensais que Quinn voulait vraiment se remettre avec Finn. En fait, c'était un stratagème imaginé par notre rusée Rachel. Et, c'est un beau petit moment Faberry qui peut se voir là avec Quinn qui, vexée, part en avouant à Rachel que Finn l'aime vraiment. *jalousie…* Discussion Britt'/ Kurt : "Oh, Finn can fly ? - …Really ?!" XD N'empêche, on a été gâté avec les répliques de Britt' dans cet épisode. Au hasard, "Are you a cat ?" après son réveil du dentiste. Qu'est-ce que ça vient faire là, sérieux ?! XD The Only Exception Par contre, un clin d'œil sympa, c'est d'avoir remplacé les petites musiques spécifiques à Glee dans l'épisode par un court moment musical Britney pour finir une scène. =) Je ne sais pas si je suis très claire… ^^' Et bah, franchement, j'ai redécouvert cet épisode. =) Parce que je ne l'avais que peu regardé avant. Musicalement parlant, je préfère le choix des reprises du 4x02 mais les performances de celui-ci sont de loin meilleures. =)